movie night club
by seablue131
Summary: alejandro was just about to go home form the club when he saw Heather sitting by herself at the bar so Alejandro when to the bar and said heather what are you doing here by yourself and not with your boyfriend she said her boyfriend bump her and that why she here at the club drinking find out what Alejandro will do next


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nobody p.o.v/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alejandro was just about to go home from the club when he saw heather sitting by herself at the bar so Alejandro when to the bar and said heather what are you doing here by yourself and not with your boyfriend she said her boyfriend dumps her and that why she here at the club drinking. Well I can't just let you stay here come on I drive you back to my house for the night she said all right (too Drunkard to know what happening) Alejandro grab his car and put heather in the passenger seats and drive to his house when he gets there he carries her bride style inside the house and seat her down on the couch he said get Comfortable we can watch a movie heather said what movie do you want to watch. Let see we have the conjuring 2, don't breathe, the neon demon maybe here we go lights out (walk to the DVD player and put the movie in)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Alejandro/span: so heather how did you get to dump/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Heather/span: look angry at his questions well it none of your business but if you want to know find I won't stop you it all starts with so hot girl at the beach and that when he fell for her (tears start to form in my eyes)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Alejandro/span: notice her eye was tearing up so he grabs her and Hug her until she finishes crying I'm surprised she kiss me and I kiss her back deeper into the kiss/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Heather/span: I kiss Alejandro (why my mind is telling' me no but my body, my body's telling' me yes) Alejandro kiss me back deeper soon I gave in and let his hand explorer my body I could feel his hand going up my dress he touched my thigh and I moan Alejandro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Alejandro/span :( heather moan my name out) after that I couldn't stop myself I ask heather is it ok to go further/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Heather/span: yes Alejandro start lick my ear and I keep on moan more he licks and biting my neck I couldn't help myself and I start to get wet down there aah Alejandro I'm getting wet down there can you help me he said yes and take my wet Panties off me and lick me down there he kept going till I cum that was too much pleasure and we made out till we passed out./p 


End file.
